1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to an optical inspection method.
2. Description of the Related Art
According to most of the existing optical inspection methods, a golden sample is compared with an image of an inspection object placed on a production line. The so called ‘golden sample’ is obtained in an inspection environment (that is, a production line), and may thus be affected by various environment factors and result in multiple variations. For example, the type of the light source, the position and angle of the inspection object as well as the height and angle displacement of the optical camera may all incapacitate the use of the golden sample in different testers. Therefore, the existing optical inspection methods are not friendly in terms of system maintenance and are lacking of portability.